The present invention relates to a vacuum regulating means for medical use and more particularly pertains to a combination suction regulator for medical use which is mainly used for clinical vacuum suction.
A suction regulator is a regulation means for controlling the vacuum and flow of the vacuum source from a vacuum terminal of a vacuum supply system. It forms a suction system with a liquid collection bottle for clinical liquid suction. See FIG. 1 for the construction of the system.
There are two types of suction regulators now available in the marketplace:
(a) Normal suction regulators: the operation mode is a continuous suction mode which can be further divided into two operation modes, namely vacuum regulable operation mode and full direct operation mode. They can satisfy the needs of general clinical vacuum suction (respiratory tract and mouth cavity).
(b) Intermittent suction regulators: the operation modes are intermittent suction mode and continuous suction mode. The continuous suction mode is the same as normal regulable operation mode. When the intermittent suction mode is selected, under the effect of an intermittent timer, the suction operation is switched on and off according to predetermined time intervals to allow an intermittent suction mode.